


Sam and the Awkward Case

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Sam walks in on a seemingly compromising situation between Dean and Castiel.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: I'll tell you after you read it :)





	Sam and the Awkward Case

Sam let himself into Castiel's front door. Castiel and Dean were expecting him for a poker game, while Jess had a night out with her friends. He didn't see anyone in the living room, so he went to put the beer in the fridge. Then he heard it…

Dean's voice grunted, "Are you sure that's the right hole. It doesn't want to fit."

Castiel responded snarkily, "This isn't my first rodeo, cowboy. Just hold your horses."

"Dammit, Cas. It's not going to fit. I don’t care hard you try to jam it in, if it doesn't fit, it doesn't fit."

Sam froze, wishing that the earth would swallow him. He gulped. He opened a beer and took a swig before calling out in a weak voice, "Guys, I’m here."

"Be right out, Sam," Dean grunted. "Cas and I just have to finish up in here first. Dammit Cas, try that one over there. Maybe that will work. It looks about the right size."

Castiel huffed, "Well, it's too small to go here. We need a bigger one. Dean, we wouldn't be in this position if you had just…"

Dean growled, "Don't say it again, Cas. I swear."

"Give me that," Castiel snapped. "I'll do it myself. See. It fits, dammit. Why didn't you listen to me the first time, ass butt?"

"Ok, ok. That fits. That's good. Ok, Cas. Whoa, a little more to the left."

"Is it even? I think you have it a little crooked, Dean. You need to align it better."

Sam dropped the beer bottle with the loud shattering of glass. He jumped back.

Dean yelled, "You ok, Sam?"

Sam gulped before calling back, "Um, yeah. I just dropped my beer. Are you sure I shouldn't come back later? Or maybe tomorrow? Or really any time that isn't right now." Sam closed his eyes. He didn't want to imagine what his best friend and his brother were doing in the bedroom.

Dean replied. "Nah, we'll be done in just a second, Sam. Once we got our groove on, it's coming together fast," Dean replied. "Ok, Cas. It's in there good and tight now. Give it a little pull."

Castiel exclaimed, "Finally, Dean. I think we've got this. It seems really sturdy. I don't think anything is going to fall off."

Sam muttered, "God, why me? What have I ever done to deserve this?"

Castiel poked his head out the door, his hair tousled and sweat dripping down from his forehead. "Come see it, Sam!"

"What? No. No. I'm not going in there," Sam started back up towards the door. "I'm just going to head home. I'll see you later."

Castiel shot him a puzzled look, "We don't bite. It's a bit messy, but I like it. It's just not as big as I expected."

Dean walked out of the room carrying an empty Ikea box and a toolbelt. He sniped at Castiel as he went by, "I told you I didn't need to read the friggin' instructions to put a bookcase together. Only douchebags have to read instructions."

Sam just watched in stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the day was: Building an Ikea Cabinet


End file.
